You Never Know
by xXMyXBlackXChemicalXBridesXx
Summary: Draco asks Harry out in the 8th year. Drarry. XD


You Never Know

Classic Drarry fluff XD

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own harry potter. Anything you recognize isn't mine. It belongs to the one, the only, J.K. Rowling.

Takes place in the 8th year, after the war.

Chapter One: Questions

"So? Will you?" asked the blonde Slytherin. He had just asked out Harry Potter and was waiting for a yes or no. If he got a no, Draco wouldn't know what to do with himself. He was probably likely to collapse! Then again, he predicted the same outcome with a yes. "I- I don't know," said Harry nervously. "What would everybody say? It's a bit risky." _The truth is,_ thought Harry, _I really wanna say yes._ "I don't care," said Draco. "We don't have to tell anyone." "Alright," sighed Harry, "I'll meet you at the Three Broomsticks at seven on Saturday."

Harry's head was spinning. He had liked Draco since he met him, but never been brave enough to tell him. When Draco asked him out, he could swear his heart stopped beating. He walked into the Gryffindor common room, a huge grin on his face.

Draco Malfoy was freaking out. Ever since he had met Harry in Madam Malkin's that day, he had fallen head over heels, but had never had the nerve to approach him. There was the problem of his homophobic dad, too. He had seen Harry in the entrance hall, and been overcome with a reckless sort of bravery. The next thing he knew, he had a date in Hogsmeade with him on Saturday. _Oh, my god, _thought Draco_, only two days from now! How can I wait that long?! _

Chapter Two: Distractions

"What's up with you, mate? Did you get a bad cheering charm put on you or something? You haven't stopped smiling since last night," Said Ron to Harry at breakfast Friday morning. "Oh, um," said Harry, distracted. "Well isn't it obvious?" Hermione whispered to Ron. "Harry's seeing someone knew!" "WHAT!?" shouted Ron. "Ron, keep your voice down!" hissed Hermione. "Everyone's staring at us!" "Right- sorry," said Ron. "Er, so, is it, er, another bloke?" asked Ron, rather awkwardly. He had never really been comfortable with Harry's sexuality. He hadn't found out in the best way, either. That would teach him never to go through Harry's letters; finding a rather peculiar letter from both Viktor Krum AND Oliver Wood seemed to have a negative effect on him. He made Harry check all incoming owls after that incident. "Yes, it is," said Harry cautiously. "Well, who is it then?" demanded Ron impatiently. "That's none of your business," muttered Harry, hating the fact that he was blushing. "Well," said Ron, "we'll find out sooner or later!"

Draco absolutely could not concentrate in Potions that day. He kept looking over at Harry, wondering if he would really come to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow. _The good_ _thing is,_ thought Draco, _he's looking at me too! Merlin, I can't believe myself! I sound like a bloody school girl! _

Chapter Three: Butterbeer and Kissing

Draco paced nervously in the Slytherin dormitories, scowling, fuming, and completely unsure of what to wear. In the end he decided on a casual suit and tie, an outfit he'd noticed Harry practically _drooling _over several times over the past few years. Draco smirked. He was thoroughly excited, even though the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't stop fluttering.

Harry was waiting at a table in the Three Broomsticks, experiencing the exact same butterflies that Draco was. _What will I do when he arrives? _He thought nervously. _What if I do something stupid, like talk about the weather or get nervous and go silent or something!? When will he get here!? _His questions were soon answered. Draco walked in at that moment, wearing the handsomest suit Harry had ever seen.

"H- hi," he said, cursing silently at his stuttering. "Hello," said Draco, sitting down and flashing a smile at Harry. "How are you?" "Good,' said Harry nervously. "And you?" "Fine, thanks," said Draco. "D'you fancy a Butterbeer?" asked Harry. He really needed something to drink, as his mouth had gone completely dry. "Sure. That sounds great," said Draco. "Hey, Rosmerta!" said Harry. 'Can we get to butterbeers over here, please?" Madam Rosmerta brought two bottles of Butterbeer over, all the while staring at the unusual couple. "Thank you," said Draco as she set them down on the table. She did not reply, but stared cautiously at them as she backed away slowly.

"That was an interesting reaction," said Draco sarcastically. Harry laughed. "Well, can you blame her? It's not every day you see the chosen one out on a date with the son of a death eater!" "So you do admit that this is a date?" said Draco, smirking. Harry blushed and said nothing.

"Anyway," said Draco, "what did you tell your friends you were doing tonight? They must have been curious; what was your cover story?" "I told them I had a date," said Harry, "but I didn't tell them who it was. Ron didn't really want to know, I think, he's not too comfortable with me being gay."

"I know what you mean," said Draco. "Pansy had a cow when I told her; mind you, it wasn't the best way to find out." "What happened?" said Harry, curious. "Well," began Draco, smirking, "I walked into my dormitory one night to find her lying on my bed, totally naked, with several chocolates _arranged _on her body to spell out 'I love Draco.'" Harry was really laughing by now. "What did you do?" asked a giggling Harry. " looked at her and said, 'Pansy, I'm gay.' She shrieked and ran out crying, forgetting that the common room was filled with people. And all of those people," finished Draco, "saw her completely naked, crying, and covered with chocolate stains that spelled out 'I love Draco.'"

"Wow," said Harry, laughing. "That's such a tacky way to come on to someone, too!" "I agree," said Draco, "though I wouldn't mind it if _YOU _tried it out, either," he said with a wink. "So, you really want to continue this? To- to be with me?" asked Harry. "Of course I do," said Draco quietly. "You're all I've dreamed about since I was eleven years old." "I really like you, Draco," whispered Harry softly. Draco couldn't stand it any longer. He leaned forward and kissed Harry, on the lips.

It was a soft, silent kiss. Draco's lips ghosted over Harry's like air, light and comforting at the same time. Harry smiled against Draco's lips and began to kiss him back. Draco whimpered and ran his fingers through the Gryffindor's hair as their kisses grew stronger and deeper. Harry nipped at Draco's lip, asking for entrance. Draco opened his mouth and embraced Harry's tongue with his own. This didn't last long, however, because Ron and Hermione walked in at that moment, under the cover of being on a date so they could see who Harry was out with.

"Your boyfriend is MALFOY!?" shrieked a furious Ron. The whole bar went silent. "Ron, it's their choice, we should be open to whatever Harry-" started Hermione but was cut off by Ron, who shouted, "Normally, Hermione, I would be, but you do know that that's MALFOY wrapped around Harry, don't you?" "Yes, I do," snapped Hermione. "Frankly, I'm surprised that they didn't hook up sooner!" "Nah, I was too scared then," said Draco dismissively. "What, scared of me?" purred Harry, mock-surprised. "I'm not _THAT _scary, am I?" He placed a kiss on Draco's lips, and they proceeded to make out again. Ron looked at them, made a sort of choking noise, then stormed out, with an embarrassed Hermione in his wake.

"Well," stated Harry, "That was an interesting reaction." Draco laughed, and Harry felt immediately happier. "What do you say to coming back to my place?" asked Draco. "Don't you have roommates? Asked Harry, surprised. "Nah, Goyle's in the hospital wing, so it's just me." "In that case," said Harry, "I'd love to." They got up and walked out together, holding hands, with the entire restaurant staring at them as they left.

Chapter Four: In the Morning

Gregory Goyle walked into his dormitory the next morning to find Harry and Draco, completely naked, nestled against each other, both smiling happily. He stared at them in horror, then let out a strangled yell. Draco woke up, eyes wide, and shook Harry's shoulder. "Wake up, love," said Draco quickly. "What is it?" Harry mumbled sleepily. He opened his eyes to see Goyle staring at them in horror and shock. "Goyle," said Draco with a small smile, "I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend, Harry Potter."

Severus Snape walked in later and found Goyle, unconscious, laying on the floor. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Harry and Draco, each wearing the other's shirt. "Morning, professor!" said Harry brightly. Snape hit the ground in a dead faint.

FIN


End file.
